The Cruise
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy is new boy. Gabriella wants to get to know him. Taylor thinks he's bad. But the perfect opportuinty arises when there on the same hoilday what will happen. Will Gabriella stay away or not?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cruise**

**Check my profile my updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Have you heard we have a new boy" says Gabriella**

**Taylor doesn't hear her as she is to busy eyeing up Chad Danforth**

"**Taylor" says Gabriella**

"**I'm going to try out for cheer team next year" says Taylor**

"**Why" says Gabriella**

"**Cuz it's seems cool" says Taylor**

"**Did you hear what I said" says Gabriella**

"**We've got a new boy he seems a bit weird him you ask me not looking at anyone, day dreaming, not talking to anyone and that hair has he not heard of a hairdresser" says Taylor**

"**Maybe he can't afford a haircut" says Gabriella**

"**He's driving a Audi SR 5" says Taylor**

"**Oh maybe he's going though a rebellious stage anyway I think the hair is quite sexy" says Gabriella**

"**He's a weirdo Gabs stay away from girls on the cheer team don't date weirdo's says Taylor**

"**I didn't say I want to be on the cheer team" says Gabriella**

"**Well we do everything together I just assumed" says Taylor**

"**Yeah well stop assuming you may be the smartest girl in school but you don't know everything" says Gabriella**

"**What don't I know?" asks Taylor**

"**What am I doing this summer?" asks Gabriella**

"**Hanging out with me" says Taylor**

"**Going on a cruise to the Med with Mum" says Gabriella**

"**Just don't go near that new boy he seems like bad news" says Taylor**

**Gabriella closes her locker and walks off to homeroom.**

**Her buzzes before she gets into homeroom. She looks at it and opens the text.**

Remember our pact.

Not to let a boy come between us.

Tay

Well your letting Danforth come btw us by wanting to join the cheerleaders

Gabs

"**Excuse me is this seat taken?" asks a male voice**

"**No you must be the new boy" says Gabriella**

**He sits down.**

"**Troy, Troy Bolton" he says**

"**I'm Gabriella Montez" says Gabriella**

"**Why is that Africa American girl glaring at me?" asks Troy**

"**Oh that's my friend Taylor that's her seat" says Gabriella**

"**Oh I should move then" says Troy about to get up**

"**No we've had a fight I don't feel like sitting with her this morning" says Gabriella**

"**If you're sure" says Troy**

"**Absolutely sure" says Gabriella**

**There's silence.**

"**Can I have a look at your schedule?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy hands it to her.**

"**You have all the same classes as me" says Gabriella "I can show you around" she adds**

"**You not finding out the deal with me" says Troy**

"**Excuse me" says Gabriella**

"**You were flirting with me. Girls have been doing it all morning to find out anything about me" says Troy**

"**I was flirting I'm so sorry I didn't even realize I was doing it I'm not the flirty kind" says Gabriella**

"**So what kind are you?" asks Troy**

"**Not telling" says Gabriella**

"**Not fair" says Troy**

"**Tis you're not telling me about you" says Gabriella**

"**How about over the summer" says Troy**

"**Can't going on a cruise with my mum to the Med" says Gabriella**

"**Do you mind if I ask what ship, my dad works in the travel business" says Troy**

"**Royal Caribbean" says Gabriella**

"**Yep heard of that one you flying over or sailing?" asks Troy**

"**Flying" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**Has anyone told you your mysterious" says Gabriella**

"**I have been told" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles**

"**Has anyone told you your cute" says Troy**

**Gabriella blushes and looks down.**

"**Who's that?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks up and sees Troy looking at a girl in pink who has just come into the room and sighs.**

"**That's Sharpay Evans ice queen/drama queen of East High. Co president of the Drama club with her twin brother he's the one directly behind her" says Gabriella**

"**And I'm guessing those other girls in the small skirts are the cheerleaders" says Troy**

"**Yup guys with them are the core of the basketball team Jason Cross dark hair falling in his eyes he's talking to Cindy, Chad Danforth afro talking to head cheerleader Faith and Zeke Baylor chef/ basketball player talking to Yazmin he's actually going out with Sharpay no one knows how he puts up with her" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**Chad is captain of the basketball team and him and Jason and the rest of basketball team and most of the football team are players but the basketball team and cheerleaders run the school" says Gabriella "Taylor says she going to become one next year and assumed I was too"**

"**That's what your fight was about" says Troy**

"**That and you" says Gabriella**

"**Me" says Troy surprised**

"**Yup Taylor thinks your bad news and weird and I should stay away from you and I think the opposite I think that everyone deservers a chance and I think that you aren't bad news I think your different and interesting in a good way" says Gabriella**

"**We should swap mobile numbers today is the last day of school anyway" says Troy**

"**Yeah why did you transfer on the last day and what's with the hair" says Gabriella**

"**Do you not like it?" asks Troy**

"**I do like it it's um sexy" says Gabriella**

"**I starting to like you more and more Miss Montez" says Troy**

"**So the whole school thing" says Gabriella**

"**We just moved here like yesterday" says Troy**

"**And the hair" says Gabriella**

"**Couldn't be bothered having it cut" says Troy**

"**Good don't I like it well have it trimmed but I like the shaggy look it not so short that it's like a school boy but it's not so long that it looks wrong it's the perfect length" says Gabriella**

"**Nothing is perfect" says Troy**

"**Your hair is do you straighten it or is it just like that" says Gabriella**

"**Don't laugh I do actually straighten it" whispers Troy**

"**Mrs Darbus is here" says Gabriella**

"**That lady who looks that like so belongs in the West End not a high school" says Troy**

"**She'd love to her you say that theatre is her life" says Gabriella**

"**Settle down class" says Mrs Darbus**

**The class is silent.**

**Troy isn't mentioned but the class keep taking glances at him thoughout homeroom.**

**Homeroom lets out.**

"**Come on Bolton we've got Food Tech" says Gabriella**

"**Lead the way" says Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cruise**

**Check my profile my updates**

**Chapter 2**

**After school the next day.**

**Gabriella is waiting for her mum to pick her up.**

**The school bus that goes near hers pulled away 10 minutes ago.**

**She's pulls her phone out of her pocket and discovers she had has a missed call and voice mail.**

"**Hey hunny its mum have to work late can't pick you up get the bus"**

**Gabriella starts walking.**

**10 minutes into the walk home its starts raining and Gabriella gets soaked after 5 minutes.**

**An Audi SR 5 pulls up at the side of her.**

"**Want a lift?" asks Troy**

"**Is there any point I'm already soaked" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah save you from catching ****Hypothermia" says Troy**

**Gabriella gets in.**

"**Directions" says Troy**

"**Next left then right then the 5****th**** house of the right number 45" says Gabriella**

"**How come you're walking home" says Troy**

"**My mum was meant to be picking me up but left me message saying that she had to work late and I didn't get it until after the bus had gone so I had to walk" says Gabriella**

"**Well you can always count on me" says Troy**

**Gabriella shivers.**

"**Almost home" says Troy and turns the heater up on his car**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

**Troy kills the engine.**

"**Why have you stopped?" asks Gabriella**

"**Were here" says Troy**

"**We're on the opposite side of the street" says Gabriella**

"**This is where I live" says Troy**

**They get out of the car and Troy walks Gabriella over to her house.**

"**You didn't have to walk me over" says Gabriella**

"**I wanted to" says Troy leaning in.**

**Gabriella breathe hitches in her throat as she realizes what is about to happen.**

**Troy's lips land on hers and her arms automatically go round his neck.**

"**I want to get to know you more" says Troy as they pull apart**

"**Same here" says Gabriella**

**Troy leans in and kisses her again.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cruise**

**Check my profile my updates**

**Chapter 3**

**It's the second week of summer Gabriella has been hanging out at home for the past week.**

**Troy has been avoiding her since the kiss and she hasn't heard or seen from Taylor.**

**The doorbell rings.**

**Gabriella goes down to answer it still in her pyjamas.**

"**Taylor?" asks Gabriella staring at her unrecognizable friend**

"**Yeah it's me" says Taylor in a duh tone of voice**

"**What are you doing here we haven't anything planned" says Gabriella**

"**I'm on the cheerleading squad and Chad asked me out I thought we could go shopping to get you kitted out for senior year" says Taylor**

"**What and look like Faith" says Gabriella**

"**Are you saying I look like Faith?" asks Taylor**

"**No I'm saying I don't want to look like Faith you can do what you want" says Gabriella**

**At that moment Troy walks out of his front door.**

"**Weirdo" mutters Taylor**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**It's boiling and he's wearing a leather jacket" says Taylor**

"**He looks sexy" says Gabriella**

"**Dare you to go tell him and kiss him" says Taylor**

**Gabriella walks over to Troy.**

"**Hey Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Busy" responds Troy**

"**You're such a hypocrite you say I can count on you then every time I ask you for something you're busy and can never count on you" says Gabriella**

"**I don't really care what you think Gabby" says Troy**

"**You don't have the right to call me that" says Gabriella**

"**Brie listen I'm sorry ok" says Troy**

"**But your not your just like every other guy in the school oh yeah I'll do that for you or sorry I forgot" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I said I'm sorry what more do you want?" asks Troy**

"**For you to be just like you were in homeroom your self your honest self" says Gabriella**

"**Ok I'll try now did you have a purpose coming over here?" asks Troy**

"**To tell you that you look sexy" says Gabriella**

"**I really like when you say something like that" says Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**Just because I like it" says Troy**

"**Your weird I'll see you around" says Gabriella**

"**You want to go swimming" says Troy**

"**Random but ok" says Gabriella**

"**Great go and get your bikini on and come back here meet me in the back garden we have a pool" says Troy**

**Gabriella runs to her house and closes the door on Taylor and goes and gets her bikini on pulling a tank top and shorts over the top. She slips her feet into some flips flops grabs her house keys, cell and towel and goes across to Troy's leaving Taylor on her doorstep.**

"**You've left Taylor on your doorstep" says Troy**

"**So" says Gabriella**

"**So she's your friend" says Troy**

"**Have you seen how she's dressed sluty cheerleader of the year" says Gabriella**

"**Yes I've seen how she's dressed" says Troy**

"**Oh yeah I forgot boys like that" says Gabriella and dives into the pool and to find when she's comes to the surface that she is face to face with Troy.**

"**I don't" whispers Troy**

**Gabriella can feel his hot breath in her face and finds herself being back into a corner.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" mimics Troy**

**Gabriella puts her hands on Troy's chest pushing him backwards.**

**He grabs her hands and pulls her with him leaving her hand pressed against his chest his pulls her closer till they as close as they can possibly be clothe wised.**

**Gabriella is looking every where to avoid eye contact with Troy.**

"**What's up" says Troy**

**Gabriella mutters something.**

**Troy catches the words uncomfortable close never.**

"**You feel uncomfortable to be so close and you've never be in the situation before" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and Troy lets go of her,**

"**Problem solved" says Troy**

"**I kinda liked that" whispers Gabriella "But I'm scared of getting into to fast" she adds**

"**Then we will be friends first and if we developed other feelings we can act upon then at a later date" says Troy**

"**But I kinda what to rush into things" says Gabriella**

"**Trust me Brie you'd regret it" says Troy**

"**Fine" mutters Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her forehead.**

"**Trust me you don't want to rush into things and then discover it's not all you were expecting" says Troy**

"**This happened to you?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'd rather not talk about it" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Half an hour later.**

**Gabriella is floating round the pool when a hand grabs her leg and pulls her down. She raises to the surface a few minutes later and hauls herself out of the pool. Troy raises to surface.**

"**Are you ok?" asks Troy**

"**Yes just trying catch my breath" says Gabriella**

"**I didn't hurt you did I?" asks Troy**

"**No I'm fine just catching my breath" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella phones starts ringing. She jumps up grabs her towel, dries her hands and grabs her phone.**

"**Hello" says Gabriella**

"**Where are you?" asks her mum**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**I said where are you" says her mum**

"**Over at Troy's why do you want to know you're at work" says Gabriella**

"**I'm at home whose Troy I want to meet him and I want you to come home immediately I want to know where you who you're with and what time you will be back all the time" says her mum**

"**Ok ok I'm coming" says Gabriella and hangs up**

"**Everything ok?" asks Troy**

"**Mum where are you, who are you with, who's Troy when you, when will you be back home and get home now oh and she wants to meet you" says Gabriella**

"**Lead the way" says Troy**

"**I think you need some appropriate clothing on first" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls on a shirt. "Happy" he asks**

"**Your dripping you'll get me in trouble" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes and changes his shorts while Gabriella slips into her tank top and shorts.**

"**Prepare for the Spanish Inquisition" says Gabriella**

"**I'm sure it won't be that bad we're just friends" says Troy**

"**Oh belive you're a boy your evil you want one thing" says Gabriella**

"**I'm a boy I'm not evil I want to go watch a film with you later" says Troy**

"**Which one?" asks Gabriella**

"**You can choose" says Troy**

"**Can we see Made Of Honour" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**Your sweet you know normally the guy would want to choose the film choose the film and make his girlfriend hate him even though that's not what we are" babble Gabriella**

"**You're babbling" says Troy**

"**Sorry" says Gabriella**

"**It's ok" says Troy "You just need to know when to shut up" he adds**

"**Maybe you can teach me when to shut up" says Gabriella**

"**Your doing it again" says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella innocently**

"**Flirting subconsciously" says Troy**

"**Oh that time I knew I was doing it" says Gabriella walking into her house Troy following.**

"**Mum" shouts Gabriella**

"**I'm in the study" shouts her mum**

**Gabriella goes into the study.**

"**You wanted me" says Gabriella**

"**I just wanted to know where you where" says her mum**

"**And I told you" says Gabriella**

"**Who's Troy" says her mum**

"**I am" says Troy**

"**Troy what?" asks her mum**

"**Troy Bolton Mrs Montez" says Troy**

"**It's Miss" says Gabriella's mum**

"**Sorry" says Troy**

"**Mum are you done with us" says Gabriella**

"**Yes but what were you doing at Troy's" says her mum**

"**Swimming" says Gabriella**

**Her mum nods "Go" she says**

**Troy and Gabriella walk out of the house and back over to Troy's Gabriella takes her clothes off to reveal her bikini and she dives into pool.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cruise**

**Check my profile my updates**

**Chapter 4**

"**We're going on the cruise tomorrow Troy" says Gabriella**

"**How long for" says Troy**

"**Two weeks" says Gabriella**

"**You'll know I'll actually miss you" says Troy**

"**I'll miss you too" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella we gotta go" shouts her mum**

"**I gotta go we're catching the plane today we need to leave so we can book are car in at the airport" says Gabriella**

"**I'll drive you that a waste of money" says Troy**

"**Mum Troy insists on driving us" says Gabriella**

**Next day when Gabriella walks onto the ship. She finds her cabin, unpacks and then goes to explore.**

"**Gabriella dinner is in half an hour you need to get ready" says her mum**

"**Ok what is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Smart casual" says her mum**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella decides on a knee length strapless pale pink dress with black dots on it. (link in my profile)**

**At dinner she gets the shock of her life.**

"**TROY" "what how" says Gabriella**

**?pid=13236&fullsize=1**

"**My dad own the company that owns the 5 royal carribean ships.**

"**Lucky" says Gabriella sitting down next to Troy.**

"**Gabriella will you go the Captain's dance with me?" asks Troy**

"**I'd be honoured" says Gabriella "When is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Tonight and what you are wearing is fine" says Troy**

**Later on that night out on deck. Gabriella and Troy are walking hand in hand.**

"**Troy what are we?" asks Gabriella**

"**What do you mean?" asks Troy**

"**I mean we flirt, were holding hands right now, then other times we act like were friends, we kissed and what are we" says Gabriella**

"**I want to get to know you" says Troy**

"**That is not an answer" says Gabriella**

"**What do you want us to be?" asks Troy**

"**Something more" confesses Gabriella**

"**Something more from friends?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Then Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

"**You don't have to ask just because I said I like you" says Gabriella**

"**I'm not I like you" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles "Then yes I'll be your girlfriend" says Gabriella**

"**Can I kiss you?" asks Troy**

"**You don't have to ask that" says Gabriella**

**Troy leans down and captures Gabriella's lips with his.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cruise**

**Check my profile my updates**

**Chapter 5**

"**So what should we do today?" asks her mum**

**Gabriella stretches in her bed.**

"**I'm hanging out with Troy he's going to give me a tour of the ship" says Gabriella**

"**Oh and what can I do" says her mum**

"**You can hang out with his mum and dad" says Gabriella as she chooses what to wear. (link in profile) **

**She settles on a grey strapless dress with yellow lines across the bust and accessories with a pearly heart shaped necklace and a white flower ring.**

"**You dressing up a bit for just going on a tour should we meet back here for lunch" says her mum**

"**Dinner what is it tonight?" asks Gabriella**

"**Smart Casual" says her mum**

"**See you then I'm having lunch with Troy" says Gabriella**

"**There a showing of Made of Honour after tea" says her mum**

"**Under the stars I know Troy is taking me to see it" says Gabriella "Anyway mum I gotta go Troy meeting me outside the elevator on our floor now" says Gabriella**

"**This is supposed to be a family holiday" says her mum**

"**Where going to spend all time in port together" says Gabriella before running out the room**

"**Hey where's your mum I said she was welcome in the invitation" says Troy**

"**I wanted it to be just you and me today" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her close.**

"**Good morning" he says**

"**Morning" smiles Gabriella**

"**Sleep well" he asks**

**Gabriella nods "Especially with you in my dreams" she adds**

"**Shall we go to breakfast?" asks Troy offering Gabriella a hand**

"**We shall" says Gabriella taking Troy hand**

**The step into a empty elevator and Troy presses a button for the deck 12.**

"**Deck 12?" asks Gabriella**

"**The all you can eat breakfast" says Troy**

"**Of course thinking of your stomach as usual" says Gabriella**

"**And you can take in out onto the sunny part of the deck" says Troy**

"**You're really sweet you know that" says Gabriella leaning in**

"**Thank you" says Troy meeting her lips with his own**

"**You know I don't know what I'm going to tell my mum" says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**Cuz when you kissed me and ditched me I was a mess I told my mum some guy had broke my heart and his name was Troy and then we became friends again and she wasn't to sure about but if she's finds out were dating then were done for she won't like it because I'm here little girl and I'm not allowed to grow up and do my own thing I have to marry her fucking lawyer partner's perfect son go to fucking law school and become a fucking lawyer and have 2.5 fucking children because that is what she wants and I have to do what she fucking wants" rants Gabriella**

"**Brie she isn't ready to let go of you yet but your 17 you have to go your own way and you have to explain that to her and lighter on the language some people won't appreciate it" says Troy**

"**I only do it when I'm angry" says Gabriella**

"**Ok but seriously it is your life" says Troy**

"**But with us losing dad I'm all she has of him" says Gabriella**

"**What happened with you dad if you don't mind me asking" says Troy**

"**He died in a car crash when I was 6" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I'm sorry" says Troy  
"I was there" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls Gabriella closes to him and leads her out of the evaluator.**

"**I'm not that hungry anymore Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Eat something for me please I think they have jam doughnuts" says Troy**

"**Chocolate" says Gabriella**

"**I think they have those as well and I'm almost certain they have chocolate milkshakes as well" says Troy "Deal" he adds**

"**Deal" says Gabriella smiling weakly**

"**Hey" says Troy pulling Gabriella close**

**Gabriella snuggles into Troy trying to regain her composer.**

"**Would it help if we went and talked to your mum" says Troy**

"**NO" says Gabriella her head shooting up and looking wide eyed at Troy**

"**But you do need to talk to her about how you feel" says Troy**

"**But it's a family holiday" says Gabriella**

"**I'm not suggesting you talk to her while you on holiday when you get back" says Troy**

"**But there will be tension between us until I do I'll talk to when we get back from Movies under the Stars" says Gabriella**

"**So breakfast" says Troy**

"**Breakfast" says Gabriella**

**Walking back from Movies under the Stars.**

"**Thanks for walking me" says Gabriella**

"**Your welcome I hope everything goes ok" says Troy**

"**If it doesn't what your cabin no and deck" whispers Gabriella**

"**Deck 14 R408" whispers Troy**

**Gabriella nods "Goodnight" she says**

"**Night Brie" says Troy kissing her on the forehead**

**Gabriella goes into her room and Troy goes up the 9 decks to his room.**

**Half an hour after entering her cabin. Gabriella is running out and up to Deck 14 R408. She knocks on the door panting out of breath. Troy opens the door.**

"**Didn't go well?" asks Troy**

"**Not at all" says Gabriella**

"**Come in" says Troy leading Gabriella into his room**

"**This isn't a flipping room this is a suite" says Gabriella**

"**Forgot to mention didn't want to freak you out" says Troy**

"**I'm not freaked out I love it" says Gabriella**

"**Well you can have the bed and I'll take the couch" says Troy**

"**No I don't want to impose I'll be fine on the couch" says Gabriella**

"**Brie bed no arguments" says Troy sitting on the couch**

"**Fine" mutters Gabriella sitting next to him**

"**So want to watch a film" says Troy**

"**Sure which" says Gabriella**

"**You mention your Twilight obsession so take your pick of the three" says Troy**

"**Eclipse" says Gabriella**

"**Eclipse it is then" says Troy flicking the TV on a going the film menu and clicking on Eclipse. He flips the lights off as the movie starts to play.**

**Half way into the film Troy looks down Gabriella to find her asleep the moonlight playing on her face as it cascades though the gap in curtains.**

**He smiles down at her thinking about how gorgeous she looks asleep.**

**He gently picks her and carries her over to the queen-sized bed and tucks her under the covers and then goes to sleep on the couch.**

**Which is why he is so confused in the morning when he wakes up to find Gabriella cuddle up to him on the couch. He again smiles down at his sleeping girlfriend and wonders how he got so lucky to become her guy.**

**He carefully unwraps a hand from round her waist to brush the stray curl of hair back into place before leaning down to press a light kiss to her forehead.**

**Tenderly he manages to manoeuvre Gabriella in his arms so he able to carry her bridle style back to the bed so he can get ready for the day.**

**Gabriella wakes up unaware of her surroundings, she sits up. She takes in the queen-sized bed she is in and looks around the cream coloured walls till her eyes rest on the balcony and wide screened TV on the wall next to the small walk in closet .Why is she in a queen-sized bed? Why is there a balcony, a wide screened TV and a walk in closet? She is sure her and her mum didn't get a suite on the cruise just an ordinary inside cabin.**

**She gets up and wanders over to the balcony opening the door to take in the breathtaking view of small islands in the distant, the sea beneath her and the busy but beautiful looking port of Barcelona.**

**It alls becomes clear to her when a pair of strong arms wrap round her waist and a face nuzzles into her neck before muttering good morning.**

**She leans back into the solid chest behind drinking the whole site in before turning to Troy.**

"**Morning" she whispers**

"**Why are you whispering?" asks Troy  
"I don't want to ruin the quietness of the breathtaking moment" says Gabriella**

"**The view is beautiful but when you're added into it is gorgeous stay by the railings while I grab my camera I want to take a picture" says Troy disappearing into the suite.**

"**How'd I end up back in the bed?" asks Gabriella**

"**I moved you back this morning when I woke up" replies Troy as he returns on the balcony holding his camera.**

"**You didn't think to wake me" says Gabriella**

"**You look to peaceful" says Troy "Smile" he adds**

**Gabriella holds her pose and smile as Troy takes the picture.**

"**How'd you end up on the couch?" asks Troy putting the camera onto the table and going over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**I woke up and replied I was in the bed and clearly remembered that I went to sleep in your arms and wanted you close so I got up and went over to you and snuggled up next to you. I drift off only to wake up this morning to realize I was back in the bed with no clue how'd I got there and were I was" says Gabriella**

"**You got any clue now?" asks Troy**

"**It became clear when you came into view" says Gabriella**

"**Want me to make it even clearer?" flirts Troy**

"**I'd have to think about that" smiles Gabriella**

"**Really" says Troy**

"**Yes I would" says Gabriella**

**As Troy leans in a thought crosses Gabriella mind and she groans.**

"**Hey what's up?" asks Troy**

"**Mum" mutters Gabriella into his chest**

"**I'll grab a shirt and walk you down to your cabin you have to face her at some point" says Troy**

"**I think it is safer if I go alone" says Gabriella**

"**You sure" says Troy**

"**Are you really ready for the Spanish Inquisition what are your intentions, did you have sex last night, did you try and push my daughter into having sex with you last night and did you sleep separately or together last night and are you too together" says Gabriella**

**Troy leads Gabriella into the cabin and grabs a shirt.**

"**Bring it on" he says as he pulls the shirt over his head before interlacing his fingers with hers and bringing them up to his mouth to place a chaste kiss on them.**

"**Time to face the music" whispers Gabriella**

"**Bring it" says Troy again**

**They walk out the door ready to face Mrs Montez together.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cruise**

**Check my profile my updates**

**Chapter 6**

**It has been two days since Gabriella and Troy spoke to Gabriella's mum on the day the ship docked in Barcelona and they are now in Florence/Pisa in Italy.**

**Gabriella has been staying with Troy ever since the talk with her mum.**

"**I was looking forward to spending time with mum in Florence talking about its history and beauty and now she won't even look at me because I want to follow my own dreams" says Gabriella**

"**It'll work out" says Troy**

"**But what if it doesn't Troy what if we get home she doesn't talk to me or she packs and doesn't tell me its time to get of the boat and she flies home without me or lets my fly home with her and then kicks me out or-"**

"**Stop with the what if's I know deep down your mum loves you" says Troy**

"**How do you know" says Gabriella**

"**When I've seen you with her the first day of cruise, dropping you off at the airport and the last week when we all hung out together she loves you and she will come round she's just shocked her little girl is growing up" says Troy**

"**Wanna come see Florence with me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'd love to but I have work" says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'm helping on the shore excursions today I'm going to be gone all day sorry Brie" says Troy**

"**No worries I'll just stay here" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I'm sure you'll be fine on your own," says Troy**

**Troy spends his day helping the shore excursions and Gabriella spends the day lounging around the ship and then goes on land for an hour to see Florence and gets some photos and postcards.**

**Later on Gabriella and Troy are lounging by the pool in a sun lounger.**

"**Troy what's going to happen when we go back to school?" asks Gabriella**

"**What do you mean?" asks Troy**

"**Me and you?" asks Gabriella**

"**We'll stay together," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**This isn't just some holiday fling Brie I like you a lot and want to stay with you no one not anyone at school is going to change that," says Troy**

"**I, I love you Brie," he whispers**

"**I love you too wildcat," whispers Gabriella**

**There lips meet in a searing kiss.**

"**Hey I'm not a basketball player!" exclaims Troy softly**

"**You're still my wildcat," whispers Gabriella**

**And there lips meet once more.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cruise**

**Check my profile my updates**

**Chapter 7**

**Gabriella walks into East High first day of senior year. Taylor falls into step next to her.**

"**Shouldn't you be with Chad and your cheerleaders" says Gabriella**

"**Is that Troy's leather jacket" says Taylor**

"**What's it to you" says Gabriella**

"**Did you steal it" says Taylor**

"**He gave it to me" says Gabriella**

"**Why did he do that" says Taylor**

"**Cause that's what boyfriends do" says Gabriella who walks off and goes to Troy.**

"**What do you want nerd" says a cheerleader**

"**Not you" says Gabriella as two arms wrap around her waist**

"**Go away Tiffany" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns to Troy.**

"**Hey Troy" flirts Tiffany**

"**I have a girlfriend" says Troy**

"**This geek please Troy you could do so much better" says Tiffany**

"**No, no I can't" says Troy**

"**Call me when you've raised your standards" says Tiffany and walks off**

"**Which will be never," says Troy to Gabriella**

"**And why is that?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because I have an absolutely beautiful girl stood next to me who happens to be my superb girlfriend," says Troy**

"**You know I love you so much right now," says Gabriella**

"**You know what I love you too," whispers Troy**

**Troy leans in and captures Gabriella's lips with his in a tender loving kiss that shows the school they truly love each other.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
